Harder To Breathe
by fallenmelody
Summary: She could barely breathe and she knew she couldn't take the close proximity of his body, his hands, his mouth for much longer. Draco/Hermione


**D****isclaimer:** Characters, the magical world, etc, is property of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros, not me. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made.

* * *

"I think I like you better with your mouth shut, Granger."

"Really? I thought you preferred me with my mouth open," she replied, smirking. Surprise darted across his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. He wasn't used to this Hermione, this girl that wasn't afraid to speak her mind, this girl that didn't need Weasley and Potter to protect her from things that were uncomfortable. This was new for her... hell, maybe this was just new for _him_.

"Touché." The corners of her mouth pulled up into a slight smile and he had to fight his own from forming. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he found this side of her unbelievably attractive. He could hardly recognize the girl he want to school with under the skin of this girl he was now sharing a room with. She was lying on the bed in yet another hotel room, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She stared and stared until her view was obstructed by his sharp pale face. He was on all fours, his body hovering over hers. A rose-colored blush rose in her cheeks.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked, trying to allow every bit of the annoyance she felt earlier that day seep into her voice. He'd hit her with every snarky comment he could think of this morning and frankly, she had been ready for him to jump off of the nearest bridge.

She could barely breathe and she knew she couldn't take the close proximity of his body, his hands, his _mouth_ for much longer. So, she pressed a hand against his shoulder to shove him off of her, but he wrapped a hand around her wrist before she could get too violent. The sweat on his palm, the heat of his skin really shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. She had always thought he would feel cold... not that she had really thought about what he would feel like or anything like that.

"Will you hold still? I'm just checking something." His voice was deeper than normal, husky even, and she wasn't quite sure what that meant. _What the bloody hell was he doing?_

Draco's face drifted closer, his exquisite gray eyes locked with her anxious brown ones. He didn't pause before they kissed like the other boys she'd been with, always concerned that it wasn't what she wanted. No, he was confident and skilled. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew exactly what she wanted. His mouth moved against her still lips for a few seconds before her brain registered what was going on and her body jumped into action. Her wrists were still locked under his iron grip, so all she could really do was push her body closer to his and kiss him back. His lips were ravenous and wanting, his tongue curious as it slid past her lips. Hers were hesitant and searching, as if it was all just a spectacular dream that could never be _real_.

They were running out of oxygen, but neither was ready to let go, knowing it could all change the moment they broke away. And when they finally did, he left a trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck before pausing to gasp for air in the crook of her neck. He finally released her hands, which immediately found their way into his hair, tugging his lips back up to hers. He paused, if only for a second, before kissing her again. It was softer this time, a little more cautious than she expected it to be.

When Draco pulled away, his eyes were searching hers, trying to pinpoint the things he found there. Desire, confusion, hope, disbelief. The swirl of emotions had his head spinning and he had to blink a few times to refocus on her face.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked, inhaling and exhaling small puffs of air that mingled in the air with his.

"What?"

"You said..." She paused in hopes of catching her breath and slowing down her pounding heart. _No such luck._ "You said you were checking something," she reminded him breathlessly. "Just wanted to make sure everything was... satisfactory."

He chuckled appreciatively _(his voice was definitely husky now)_ and ducked his head to plant another firm kiss on her lips. "I'd say it was a little more than satisfactory, Granger."

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** This is just a preview/drabble of what's to come! I'm writing a much longer Draco/Hermione fic that will probably be posted in late September/early October of this year. _Constructive_ criticism is welcome! Reviews make my world go round, so r&r please!


End file.
